Chef przejmuje stery
[[Punkty Totalnej Porażki|'Punkty Totalnej Porażki']]' - odcinek 4' Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: (Widać wkurzonego Chefa , który chodzi bez celu) Chef: Pieprzony McLean! Miałem mieć dziś wolne (Zobaczył kamerzystę) Chef: A ty tu czego?! A no tak odcinek . Witam po długiej przerwie! Oczywiście ta przerwa nie wystarczyła Chrisowi na wypoczynek więc dziś jeszcze nie wrócił , a mi kazał poprowadzić dziś odcinek , bo producenci dzwonili że zdejmą mu ten durny sezon! Nie pamiętam dokładnie co się ostatnio działo bo ten j****y Zeeke mnie podrapał . Piątka frajerzy tłukła się że zwierzakami po jakimś lesie . Słodka surferka wygrała i zdobyła pięć punktów , głupi ziomek był ostatni i zdobył tylko jeden . Mam tu te punktację na kartce . Surferka prowadzi z dwunastoma punktami , nowy debil za nią z dziesięcioma , wredny rudzielec i tępy mięśniak po osiem , a debilny ziomek siedem . Dziś dam im wyzwanie . Huehuehuehue! Koniec odpoczynku , no wracamy z PUNKTAMI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! (Intro) Przed domkami: (Przed domkami siedzieli Antek , Brody i Bridgette no i rozmawiali) Bridgette: Gdzie znowu poszli Lightning i Scarlett? Antek: Znowu gdzieś poszli . Te ich schadzki robią się.....dziwne? Xd Bridgette: Scarlett próbuje wygrać i wykorzystuje do tego Lightninga . Próbuje mu o tym powiedzieć , ale on jest uparty i ona nim manipuluje Antek: Brody , czy jesteś taki smutny? Brody: Szkoda mi mojego nowego ziomkami koali . Zaczelißmy się dogadywać Antek: W sumie to kto wie? Może trzecie wyzwanie że zwierzętami? Bridgette: Były już dwa . Może starczy? XD Antek: Wogóle to dawno Chrisa nie było Brody: Zostawił nas tu? Bridgette: Może Punkty nie sprzedały się tak dobrze jak TP . Ale powinien nas stąd chyba wtedy zabrać Antek: Będzie dobrze :D Scarlett i Lightning: (Oni znowu spotkali się w lesie) Scarlett: I jak ? Próbowali cię ostatnio przekabacić? Lightning: Shi-proszę . Lightning im się nie da , bo ma swój rozum Scarlett: Świetnie Scarlett(p.z.): Lightning ma rozum? Coś mi się nie wydaje xd Scarlett: Ale tym razem musimy sobie nawzajem pomagać , żebym ja zdobyła pięć punktów , a ty cztery , bo póki co jesteśmy na końcu stawki Lightning: A czemu to nie sha-Lighning ma wygrać? Scarlett: Eee...bo ty ostatnio byłeś wyżej . Teraz ja , w następnym odcinku ty i tak aż do wspólnego finału :) Lightning: Shi-dobry plan Scarlett: Oj wiem że dobry >:) Chef(p.m.): SŁUCHAĆ MNIE FERAJNA! BYŁ ODPOCZYNEK? WRACAMY Z EMISJĄ PUNKTÓW I DZIŚ BĘDZIE OSTRO! WSZYSCY MIGIEM NA MIEJSCE ZBIÓRKI , A KTO OSTATNI TEN ROBI 20 POMPEK! RUCHY Lightning: Lightning nie będzie ostatni! Scarlett: Musisz mi pomóc sojuszniku . Ja mam astmę i jak będę musiała robić pompki to umrę . Chyba mogę na ciebie liczyć? Lightning: Shi-pewnie Lightning(p.z.): Ta dziewczyna jest całkiem nieporadna bez Lightninga . Finał z nią to będzie shi-bułeczka z shi-masełkiem :) Scarlett(p.z.): Nie mam żadnej astmy , ale jak mogę się wysłużyć frajerem to się wysłużę <3 Miejsce zbiórki: (Na miejscu zbiórki byli już Bridgette , Brody i Antek z Chetem i czekali na Lightninga i Scarlett) Chef: A oni gdzie? Tyle wolnego i jeszcze ich nie ma? Antek: Zły dzień wybrali sobie na randeczkę Brody: Nom . Cienizna , bo Chef przerwał romantyczną kolacyjkę xD (Bridgette strzeliła facepalma) Chef: CICHO DEBILE! BO ZARAZ I WY ZROBICIE PO DWADZIEŚCIA POMPEK (Lightning przybiegł że Scarlett na barana , przed pomostem Scarlett zeszła z Lightninga i dotarła chwilę przed nim) Bridgette: Poważnie? Chef: Nie spieszyliście się ! Mięśniak robi 20 pompek! Lightning: Dwadzieścia pompek? Na shi-spokojnie :P Chef: To 40! Lightning: Spo... Chef: Chcesz więcej? (Lightning zaczął robić pompki) Chef: No żołnieże . Przez pewne sprawy i urlopy niektórych mieliście dłuższy urlopik , ale dziś on się kończy! Dzisiejsze wyzwania będą ciężkie! Scarlett: Wyzwania? Chef: MASZ Z TYM JAKIŚ PROBLEM?! Scarlett: Nie Chef: Dziś zrobię wam cztery zadania , w każdym najgorszy frajer wypada , kto odpadnie z pierwszego zadania dostaje miano najgorszego frajera i dostaje 1 pkt , potem z drugiego - 2 pkt , z trzeciego - 3 pkt . Kto przegra w ostatecznej rozgrywce będzie miał 4 punkty , a kto wygra zdobędzie ich pięć! A teraz zapraszam za mną Brody: Spoko zio... Chef: CISZA!!!! (Wszyscy w ciszy podążali za Chefem) Pierwsze zadanie: Chef: Oto i pierwsze zadanie , dla całej piątki , czyli moja żarełko Bridgette: O nie :O Brody: Żarełko? Spoko Bridgette: To jest żarełko Chefa , więc.... (Chef postawił przed piątką uczestników swoją breję , ale jeszcze obrzydliwszą) Brody: Może smakuje lepiej? Bridgette: Oj nie sądzę Chef: Nie smakuje . Wasze pierwsze zadanie to zjedzenie całej michy , nie toleruje wyrzygania , podrzucania , czy chowania , a jak coś wyrzygania to musicie zjeść :P. Wszyscy: :O Chef: Nom . Dla czwórki która da radę mam następne zadanie , a ten kto tu polegnie idzie do domku z jednym smutnym punktem . Jedzenie czas zacząć! (Wszyscy zaczeli jeść , Lightning szybko jadł bez patrzenia , tą samą strategię zastosował Antek , Scarlett i Bridgette zbierały się powoli z obrzydzeniem , a Brody wziął kęs) Brody: To jest ..(zrobił się zielony i poszedł zwymiotować w krzaki) Bridgette: Nie myśl o tym :( (Lightning i Antek skończyli swoje dania) Lightning i Antek: Już :D Antek: Brawo Lightning :) Lightning: Shi-spadaj (Scarlett powiedziała coś Lightninga na ucho) Scarlett: Proszę cię . Nie dam rady , musisz mi pomóc Lightning: Wszyscy shi-patrzą (Kiedy nikt nie patrzył Lightning zjadł porcję Scarlett) Scarlett: Już Chef: No nie podejrzewałbym cię o to . No to zostali głupi surfer i surferka (Brody wrócił i zaczął jeść , Bridgette widząc że je szybciej zmotywowała się) Chef: Równa walka . (Szybciej swoją porcję ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... zjadł Brody!!!!) Brody: Super :D Bridgette: Cóż gratuluję :/ . I tak mam dużo punktów i dziś mogę sobie odpuścić Chef: Ale Brody nie skończył Brody: Miska jest pusta Chefie Chef: A twoje wymiociny w krzakach? Mówiłem że jak się wyrzygania to też masz to zjeść! Brody: O nie :O (Bridgette dokończyła) Bridgette: Nie będę cię na to skazywać Brody Brody: Dzięki Bridge :D Chef: Czyli głupi ziomek odpada! Masz jeden punkt i możesz iść do domku frajerze ! Brody: Trudno . Powodzenia mój teamie! :D (Poszedł) Chef: Szczerze myślałem że dłużej przetrwa . No dobra , to reszta za mną! Antek: Jeść własne wymiociny? To chore Bridgette: To dopiero początek . Ale musimy uważać na Scarlett , bo coś mi się nie wydaje żeby nagle tak szybko zjadła swoją porcję Drugie zadanie: Chef: Znajdujemy się właśnie na terenie wojennym (ten pilot do wyspy jest ekstra :) . Wasze zadanie to unikać ataków żołnieży wroga (stażystów) i dojść do dzwonka którym zadzwonicie . Trzy osoby którym się uda przechodzą dalej , a przegrany idzie do Brody'ego. Jasne? Bridgette, Antek, Lightning i Scarlett: TAK! Chef: No to ruszać się!!! (Wszyscy zaczęli biec , no i oczywiście uformowały się dwie grupki , czyli Bridgette i Antek vs Scarlett i Lightning) (Scarlett i Lightning) (Oni trochę wyprzedzili Bridgette i Antka , zobaczyli stażystę z pistoletem (paintballowym) więc schowali się za kamieniem) Scarlett: Daleko ten dzwonek? Lightning: Shi-trochę . Ale spoko . Wygramy z tą dwujką shi-frajerów :P Scarlett: Oby . Bardzo mi zależy na tej wygranej Lightning: Shi-Lightningowi przecież też (Bridgette i Antek) Bridgette: Musimy ich dogonić . Ostatnio wypadł nasz sojusznik to teraz musi ktoś z nich Antek: Droga jest pod górkę . Damy radę przegonić Scarlett , a przynajmniej tak myślę Bridgette: Spróbować można czemu nie (Scarlett i Lightning) (Oni zbliżali się na szczyt ale cały czas musieli unikać strzałów stażystów , którzy ich gonili) Scarlett: Ech . Czemu Chef nam nie dał broni Lightning: Shi-musimy się bronić naszymi mięśniami Scarlett: Gdybym chociaż je miała :/ Lightning: Spoko . Shi-Lightning to załatwi . Leć i zaraz cię dogonię Scarlett: Spoko Scarlett(p.z.): Fajnie jest mieć takiego durnego bodyguarda . Teraz dotarcie na szczyt nie powinno być trudne (Lightning się zatrzymał , a Scarlett pobiegła) Lightning: Shi-chodźcie tu shi-frajerzy! (Zaczął bić wszystkich stażystów) (Bridgette i Antek) (Przebiegało obok Lightninga) Antek: Eeeeeee...pomóc ci? Lightning: Shi-spadaj Bridgette: Chodź szybko Antek Antek: No dobra idę (Pobiegli) Lightning: Shi-ej! Stażysta: Zostaw już nas! Nie będziemy strzelać! (Lightning biegł , ale jeden stażysta go strzelił) Stażysta: Ernie! Wybacz , on jest nowy Ernie: No co? Chef kazał im nie pozwolić (Lightning rzucił się na bezbronnego Erniego) Stażysta: Biedak :( (Przy Chefie) (Scarlett już zadzwoniła dzwonkiem) Chef: Nieźle ci idzie jak na kujonkę Scarlett: Tia . Dzięki . Biegnie tam może Lightning? Chef: Nie (Przybiegli Bridgette i Antek , no i zadzwonili dzwonkiem) Chef: Czyli mięśniak odpada Scarlett: Ech...a mógł się jeszcze przydać Bridgette: Boisz się że bez niego przegrasz? Scarlett: Poradzę sobie (Lightning przybiegł) Lightning: Shi-boom . Lightning elegancko załatwił stażystów Chef: Byłbyś dobrym zołnieżem , ale reszta cię wyprzedziła więc wylatujesz z dwoma punktami Lightning: Shi-kurde! Shi-wygraj to Scarlett Scarlett: Spoko (Lightning poszło) Chef: WOW! Dwóch silnych gostków odpadło , no dobra zapraszam na trzecie zadanie Trzecie zadanie: Chef: Wasze trzecie zadanie to znależć dwa pierścienie Antek: To chyba najprostsze zadanie dziś xd Chef: Ale spod wody Antek: Niepotrzebnie się odzywałem Chef: Tylko dwie osoby mogą znalażć pierścienie w tej zarekinionej wodzie , a ten komu się nie uda odpada! Scarlett: Zarekinionej? Bridgette: Bez Lightninga nie dasz rady? Scarlett: Pfff...no pewnie że dam radę Chef: START! (Bridgette, Antek i Scarlett się zanurzyli , Bridgette i Antek współpracowali , a Scarlett działała na własną rękę) (Bridgette i Antek szukali , ale nagle napotkali rekina więc zaczęli uciekać , Scarlett się uśmiechnęła , ale na nią też jeden rekin się zasadził , uciekała i schowała się do jaskini do której rekin nie wszedł , Scarlett rozejrzała się tam i ... znalazła pierścionek , więc wypłynęła na brzeg) Scarlett: TAK! <3 Chef: No , no gratulacje! Wchodzisz do ostatecznej rundy , no i zobaczymy z kim się w niej zmierzysz (Bridgette i Antek uciekli rekinowi i zaczęli szukać pierścionka , szukali po różnych szczelinach , ale nic nie znaleźli . Po chwili jedno znalazło , a drugie wypłynęło złapać powietrza) Chef: No to dziś finał rozegra się pomiędzy Scarlett , a ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... Bridgette!!! Bridgette: Kurde . Szkoda że nie udało nam się dojść do ostatniej rundy we dwójkę Antek Antek: Nom . Trochę szkoda , ale rozwalisz Scarlett w finale Bridgette: Wiadomo Scarlett: Niedoczekanie Chef: Czyli Antek odpada i ma 3 punkty . Dziewczyny są dziś lepsze od chłopaków . No nieźle . Zapraszam was na finał! Ostatnie zadanie (finał odcinka): (Scarlett i Bridgette stały naprzeciw siebie , a chłopaki przyszli im kibicować (nietrudno się domyślić że Lightning kibicował Scarlett , a Brody i Antek kibicowali Bridgette)) Chef: Oto i ostatnie zadanie , czyli będziecie wisieć głową do dołu jak w WTP . Ciekawe która dłużej wytrzyma , bo w sumie was tu się nie spodziewałem . No to włazić! (Dziewczyny weszły na drzewo) Chef: No i jak? Scarlett: Ledwo weszłyśmy Bridgette: Tak szybko nas nie złamiesz xd Brody: Dawaj Bridge ! Pokaż jej! Lightning: Shi-nie daj się Scarlett! Pokaż jej! Antek: Ale ty serio nie widzisz że Scarlett cię wykorzystuje Lightning? Spokojnie mogłeś być w finale Lightning: Shi-spadaj . Ja i Scarlett wejdziemy do finału i Lightning go shi-wygra! Brody: No nie wiem ziomek Lightning: Bo ty nie jesteś tak sprytny jak shi-Lightning ;) (Scarlett i Bridgette już 15 minut wisiały) Bridgette: Kurcze . Robi mi się niedobrze :( Scarlett: To się poddaj :) Bridgette: Żebyś ty wygrała ? W życiu Scarlett: No to jeszcze zobaczymy kto wygra (Minęło 20 minut , Scarlett nie wytrzymała i spadła) Scarlett: Auć Bridgette: Super ! (Też spadła) Brody: Nic ci nie jest Bridge? Antek: Cała jesteś? Bridgette: Tak. Spoko :) Scarlett: Grrr...jak to się stało? Chef: Normalnie . Bridgette dziś wygrywa , Scarlett jest druga Bridgette: świetnie :) Brody i Antek: Ju-hu :D Scarlett: Do bani! Chodź Lightning ! Lightning: Shi-idę (Poszli) Brody: Na randeczkę? XD Antek: Będzie całowanko xd Chef: Gratuluję ci Bridgette , bo byłaś dziś najtwardsza :) . A teraz idźcie! (Poszli) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chef: Dziś to tyle. Mało? Nie mój problem , bo jak McLean robi sobie wolne to ja też mam gdzieś . Wyzwanie było? Było . Jutro McLean już wróci więc oglądajcie Punkty Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki